Inseparable
by zero BiE
Summary: [AU] Prekuel My Little Brother. GaaNaru Friendship. Bagi Gaara, Naruto itu matahari yang menyinari sebuah pohon kaktus di padang pasir. Romance tergantung dari sudut pandang Reader . RnR please


...

Menjadi terbuang selalu membuat seseorang bertambah kuat.  
..Tapi kemudian mereka tidak bermaksud untuk mengejar kebahagiaan.  
(Tsunade - Naruto Shippuden)

...

* * *

Musim panas selalu menjadi musim yang tidak disukai pemuda bermata bak_ Jade_ itu. Suhu udara yang bisa naik hingga beberapa derajat dari suhu normal sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Rasa gerah, keringat yang pasti mengalir apalagi tengah jam belajar sekarang ini. Membuat siapa saja yang berada dalam kelas, malas mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan. Bahkan Hinata Hyuuga yang biasanya selalu rajin memperhatikan guru, kini asyik berkipas, tidak konsentrasi. Lagipula, siapa sih yang tahan terhadap suhu udara yang meningkat?

Ini masih awal bulan Juni. Dimana suhu benar-benar naik secara drastis. Panasnya sudah pasti gila-gilaan.

Gaara menghempaskan nafas ringan. Dia ingin pelajaran hari ini segera berakhir, tapi ini masih jam kedua, yang artinya masih panjang waktu yang ia lalui di sekolah hari ini, dengan udara gerah yang menyengat kulit.

**TOK TOK**

Kepala dengan helai perak tersembul dari balik pintu kelas. Menginterupsi pelajaran dari Rin-_Sensei_. Terlihat, guru bernama Kakashi itu berbisik pelan ketelinga guru mata pelajaran Geografi itu. Lalu guru wanita mengangguk, seperti mempersilahkan.

"Maaf anak-anak, aku sedikit mengganggu waktu belajar kalian yang berharga. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu satu hal pada kalian semua,"

Kelas berubah senyap.

"Mulai hari ini, kalian mempunyai teman kelas baru." Ucapan Kakashi-Sensei kontan membuat perhatian seisi kelas teralihkan, mereka berbisik-bisik, menebak. Mungkin beberapa yang tidak begitu tertarik. Termasuk Gaara.

Pindah di pertengahan semester belajar? Apalagi memasuki musim panas seperti ini.

"Uzumaki-_san_, masuklah." Seru Kakashi-_sensei_ pada murid baru itu yang masih bediri di luar kelas. Sejenak, kelas berubah kembali sunyi.

"_Minna-san! _Uzumaki Naruto_-desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,ttebayō"_

Yang tertangkap diretina mata Gaara, adalah warna kuning cerah, senyum yang begitu lebar dengan gigi-giginya yang terlihat berbaris rapi, saking lebarnya, bisa Gaara lihat tiga pasang garis halus dikedua pipi anak baru itu.

Ciri fisik anak baru itu, mencerminkan sekali sifatnya. Mudah Gaara tebak, bahwa pemuda yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas, adalah seorang periang. Tipe yang tidak disukainya.

"Naruto, kau duduk di..." mata Kakashi yang selalu tertutup sebelah mengedarkan pandangan. Dia berusaha mencari bangku kosong. Matanya terjatuh pada pojok paling belakang. Sedikit tidak yakin akan pilihan yang ada. Karena, bangku kosong yang tersedia hanya tinggal satu itu.

"errr, sepertinya, kau duduk disana Naruto. Disebelah Sabaku Gaara." Lanjutnya ragu.

Ucapan guru bermarga Hatake itu menerima reaksi.

Teman-teman sekelas yang melebarkan mata tidak percaya.

Gaara yang memandang datar kedepan, walau sedikit tidak mempercayai kata-kata sang guru barusan.

Naruto yang semakin melebarkan senyuman, senang. Akhirnya mendapatkan teman baru, pikirnya riang.

* * *

**NARUTO**© **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Mereka berbeda. Sudah pasti. Dilihat dari segi apapun, mereka terlalu berbeda.

Yang satu dingin, yang satu sehangat sinar mentari pagi. Yang satu pendiam, sedangkan yang satu lainnya begitu berisik. Yang satu merah, dan yang satunya kuning.

Kata orang, hal yang terkadang berlawanan itu adalah takdir. Dua hal yang berbeda itu, selalu digariskan untuk bertemu. Mungkin dengan maksud untuk memahami hal yang berbeda dari satu sama lain.

Di hari pertama Naruto bersekolah, dia menerima dengan riang bangku kosong yang tersedia. Tanpa mengetahui seperti apa teman sebangkunya nanti. Tanpa ragu-ragu, sama seperti yang dilakukan dengan teman sekelas lainnya, dia menjulurkan tangan pada teman yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya selama setengah tahun kedepan, "Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." sapanya ramah pada pemuda bertampang datar itu. Tapi apa yang diterimanya? Jangankan balasan dari salam perkenalannya, minimal menyebutkan nama - yang setelahnya diketahui adalah Sabaku Gaara - pemuda bermata panda itu hanya mendengus lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping. Memberi sinyal nonverbal bahwa ia menolak untuk berteman dengannya. Naruto kontan merengut kesal. Dirinya serasa dipermalukan atas penolakan barusan. Dia bertekad dalam hati, bahwa pemuda disampingnya ini, HARUS menjadi SAHABATnya. Titik.

Bukankah teman sebangku harusnya menjadi teman yang paling akrab, karena akan lebih sering berbagi nantinya?

Huh. Lihat saja nanti! Rutuknya.

Sejak itu, Naruto sukses menjadi sumber keributan bagi Sabaku Gaara.

.

* * *

_[ Life is made up of sobs, sniffles, and smiles]_

* * *

.

Kebisingan di minggu pertama.

Alis Gaara yang tipis hampir-hampir tidak terlihat itu menukik sangat tajam. Kupingnya panas, karena pemuda pirang disampingnya tidak berhenti mengoceh. Baik itu hal yang penting, dan kebanyakan adalah hal-hal tidak penting yang ditanyakannya.

"Hei, Tuan pendiam, aku heran deh, kau ini betah sekali tidak bersuara. Suaramu jelek ya?" ujar Naruto siang itu. Seharusnya, mereka sedang belajar Sastra Jepang. Tapi karena Kakashi-_Sensei_ kali ini tidak bisa mengajar dengan alasan sakit _Flu_, mereka sekelas akhirnya bebas jam belajar tanpa guru pengganti. Mencari guru dengan mata pelajaran Sastra-Jepang itu benar-benar susah.

Naruto duduk telungkup, dengan kepala dimiringkan memandang pemuda disamping yang tengah _focus_ membaca buku.

Gaara tidak bereaksi. Dia mengabaikan Naruto.

"Huh, aku yakin kau bermasalah dengan pita suaramu, Gaara-san." Ujar Naruto kesal. Lagi-lagi dia gagal menarik perhatian si rambut merah itu.

.

* * *

.

Kebisingan minggu kedua

Dua minggu Naruto bersekolah di SMA Konoha, dia masih belum bisa menjadi teman seorang Sabaku Gaara. Rekor yang harus dicatat dalam kamus pertemanannya. Biasanya, dalam sehari saja, Naruto mampu menarik hati teman satu kelasnya, dan itu juga berlaku disekolahnya dulu. Supel, pandai bergaul adalah kelebihannya, setidaknya itulah yang dia rasakan.

Tidak pernah dia bertemu dengan pribadi sesulit Gaara. Yang diketahui Naruto, hasil dari menginvestigasi para teman sekolah lainnya yang mungkin mengenal Gaara lebih lama, Gaara memang tidak memiliki seorang temanpun. Tidak terlibat klub apapun disekolah, lebih memilih menyendiri diatap sekolah saat jam istirahat.

Sayangnya, otak Sabaku itu sangat encer. Selalu menyandang peringkat pertama semenjak Sekolah Dasar sampai sekarang. Dan diam-diam memiliki _fans_ secara sembunyi dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Menyebalkan.

Kenapa Gaara lebih terlihat seperti tokoh utama pria dalam komik sih?

Walau menyebalkan, tapi tidak menyurutkan keinginan Naruto untuk menjadi teman dari pemuda yang mendapat julukan 'Pangeran Es' disekolahnya itu. Naruto yakin, Gaara kesepian. Dia seolah-olah tidak membutuhkan orang lain. Gaara bukannya tidak membutuhkan orang lain, dia hanya belum menyadarinya saja.

"Hei Tuan Panda, kau ini berasal dari planet mana sih?"

Gaara mengerling malas. Masih tidak menghiraukan sosok disebelahnya.

Naruto menyangga tangannya, memandang sebentar kesamping. Lalu mencibir. "Kau itu hanya sok keren saja."

Gaara mendengus. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk. Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Dia tidak suka berada di dalam kelas pada jam istirahat. Terlalu berisik. Dan dia benci kebisingan.

"Kau mau kemana?" pekik Naruto melihat pergerakan disamping.

"Bukan urusanmu."

.

.

.

"Angin disini segar ternyata. Pantas kau suka sekali bersembunyi disini saat istirahat dimulai."

Gaara tidak bisa menahan kernyitan alisnya. Kenapa dia harus diganggu kembali oleh si berisik satu itu pada jam istirahat. Jam istirahat, adalah waktu yang privasi bagi Gaara ketika berada di sekolah. Sekarang dia harus mendapati pemuda berisik itu disini. Kesialan apa sih yang menyertainya hari ini.

"Kenapa kau disini...!?" tanyanya tidak senang. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Tempat ini kan bukan tempat milikmu seorang. Kau tahu pasti, bahwa ini, tempat umum. Yang artinya siapa saja boleh kemari. Aku tidak melihat adanya tanda kepemilikan atas tempat ini. Suka-suka aku dong." Balas Naruto santai.

Naruto melirik makan siang si Sabaku. Hanya sekotak susu cair dan roti _sandwich_ rasa keju. Tidak ada sayur. Sungguh makanan dengan minim asupan gizi.

"Ini. Makanlah bersamaku." Naruto menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang terbilang besar. "Bibi ku yang menyiapkannya. Katanya, aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Jadi harus banyak makan makanan yang bergizi. Huh, pantas badanmu sekerempeng itu, Cuma makan roti saja ternyata." Ujar Naruto meremehkan. Gaara memandang penuh selidik.

"Dijamin tidak ada racunnya."sambung Naruto kembali.

"Tidak per..."

**KRUYUUUUK**

"...lu!" Gaara terkejut. Tidak percaya dengan bunyi barusan, yang mungkin berasal dari perutnya. Wajah putihnya memerah, apalagi ditambah Naruto yang tergelak mentertawakannya habis-habisan.

Bunyi perut sialan. Makinya.

"Ha-ha-ha! Harusnya aku memotret wajahmu sekarang ini. Sumpah. Wajahmu lucu!" kikik Naruto mengingat reaksi teman merahnya itu.

"_Baka_! Tidak lucu! Dan hentikan tawa bodohmu barusan." Sergah Gaara. Wajahnya masih diliputi warna merah. Kalau saja melompat dari ketinggian lantai empat itu tidak membuatnya mati, mungkin Gaara lebih memilih untuk melompat sekarang juga. Naruto menghentikan tawanya walau masih sedikit tersenyum-senyum simpul. Dia kembali menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. "Ayo makan bersamaku. Bekal ini terlalu banyak untuk kuhabiskan sendirian." Ajaknya lagi. Gaara menatap datar. Tatapan yang selalu sulit untuk dibaca. Mata beriris seindah batu Zamrud itu, kenapa bisa tidak bersinar cemerlang, pikir Naruto. Seperti tidak ada sorot kehidupan.

Dia menghempaskan nafas lelah. "Tanggung jawab kalau nanti aku sakit perut."

"Masakan Bibi, adalah yang terenak se-Konoha, tapi setelah masakan Ibuku pastinya." Jawab Naruto dengan nada bangga.

Gaara tidak bisa menolak, toh nanti, si pirang berisik disebelahnya itu bakal terus memaksanya untuk memakan bekal bersama.

Ditemani angin awal musim panas yang berhembus membawakan hawa yang panas, keduanya makan dengan lahap _Unagidon_ ditemani peluh disekitar dahi mereka.

Tampaknya, musim panas tahun ini akan terasa lebih panas dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

"Aku baru lihat." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Ini sudah minggu ketiganya bersekolah di SMA Konoha, dengan teman sebangku makhluk aneh dari planet lain yang tersesat ke Konoha. Itu menurut pendapat pribadi loh.

Gaara berusaha mengabaikan celotehan Naruto, karena pasti tidak penting.

"Kau ini suka begadang yah Gaa-_chan_, bawah matamu itu loh, ada lingkaran gelapnya."

**.**

**CTAR**

**.  
**

Barusan si pirang bego itu bilang apa? Gaa-_chan_?

Gaara menatap tajam. Si pirang sebelahnya itu selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Bukannya anak seumuran kita tidak boleh begadang terlalu malam? Tidak baik loh buat kesehatan. Kata _Kaa-San_ ku, anak dibawah umur 19 tahun itu harus tidur dibawah pukul 10. Tidak boleh lebih. Tidak baik buat keseimbangan otak kita, kau kan pintar Gaa-chan. Pasti tau lah, otak suatu waktu bisa menciut." Tuturnya panjang lebar. Gaara bungkam sejenak.

Anak disebelahnya ini umur berapa sih? Sedikit-sedikit bawa-bawa nama Kaa-san nya. Anak manja ternyata, pikir Gaara.

"Otak mu sendiri contohnya. Sudah mulai menciut." Ejek Gaara. "dan berhenti memberi _suffix_ belakang _Chan_ padaku, _Dobe_." Dia segera menolehkan wajah keluar jendela. Tapi itu hanya sejenak, karena kemudian bisa dirasakan Gaara sepasang telapak tangan menarik paksa wajahnya. Mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Dua pasang iris mata yang berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. Membuat Gaara jengah. Dari jarak kurang dari 15 _centi_, Gaara bisa melihat betapa terangnya warna biru yang Naruto miliki. Sejernih warna langit.

"Tuh kan, matamu berlingkar hitam. Eh?" kejutnya sembari menyibak poni depan Gaara yang terjuntai. "Kau punya _tatto_?"

"_Ai?_" kernyit naruto. Dan Gaara semakin jengah. Ada yang tidak beres dengan dadanya saat berdekatan dengan Naruto seperti ini. "Lepaskan!" Pinta Gaara dengan nada suara yang tidak sedatar biasanya. Suaranya mulai naik satu oktaf.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Gaara, lalu mencibir. Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto lebih sering mencibirkan bibir tipisnya ke Gaara. "_Well, fashion eyeliner_ mu boleh juga. Tapi _tatto _didahimu itu, euh~ rasanya tidak cocok sama tampang non ekspresimu itu."

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan asal kau tahu saja. Ini bukan _Eyeliner_!" bentak Gaara, habis kesabaran. Naruto balik mengerling.

"Daripada _'Ai'_, lebih cocok _'Yami'_ deh, atau _'Kuro'_ saja lebih pas. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau mirip anak _Emo-ttebayō_" sambung Naruto lagi. Dan Gaara, sudah benar-benar habis kesabaran. Pirang berisik disebelahnya tidak pernah bisa mendiamkan mulutnya.

Memiliki teman sebangku, memang tidak menyenangkan ternyata. Apalagi kalau itu adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kau harus punya kesabaran extra menghadapi celotehan tidak pentingnya. Dan jadilah Naruto, berakhir dengan benjolan dikepalanya siang ini.

Tapi satu hal, Gaara mulai bereaksi terhadap kebisingan disampingnya, perlahan tanpa dia sendiri sadari.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Teman sebangkuku itu robot."keluh Naruto pada sosok yang serupa dirinya. Sosok itu menatap penuh tanya. Seingatnya, Naruto masih bersekolah disekolah yang berpenghuni manusia,kan? "Bisa lebih detail?" tanya sosok itu.

"Teman sebangkuku itu, awalnya mengacuhkanku _Nii_-san, dia itu bisu dan tuli. Sekalinya bereaksi hanya bisa memukulku." Rengut Naruto. Sosok yang dipanggil _'Nii-san_' olehnya itu hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi. Naruto yang sedang merengut sekarang ini terlihat lucu sekali dimatanya. "Setidaknya, dia memberikan rekasi, kan."

"Hu~um, iya siiih."

"Apa itu artinya, dia sudah menjadi temanku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sosok serupa dirinya itu mendekati Naruto, mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. "Pasti."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Sosok itu selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya dengan ucapan penuh keyakinan seperti tadi.

"_Arigatō_, Dei-_Nii_."

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya ini sudah memasuki minggu ke-empat Naruto bersekolah dikota kelahiran _Tou-san_ dan_ Kaa-san_ nya, Konohagakure.

Pindah di musim panas, di pertengahan semester pula. Ditambah, dengan teman sebangku yang menyebalkan.

Tapi,sedari tadi, dia tidak melihat temannya itu, kemana gerangan si rambut merah itu, pikirnya

"Hoi Kiba! Kau lihat Gaara?" tanya Naruto berbisik pada temannya yang memiliki _tatto_ berbentuk segitiga terbalik di pipinya. Kiba menoleh kebelakang. "Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya di Perpustakaan. Sebentar lagi istirahat, mungkin dia akan ke atap. Kenapa?"

"Hanya penasaran."

"Tapi, kondisi Gaara sangat aneh,"

"Aneh?"

"Ya, sepertinya dia sakit." Sambung Kiba. Pemuda bermarga belakang Inuzuka itu mengangguk. "Wajahnya memerah, dan dia hanya duduk terlungkup saja di perpustakaan, seperti tertidur." Jelas Kiba. Wajah Naruto berubah khawatir. Teman sebangkunya itu memang menghilang sejak setelah istirahat pertama berakhir. Gaara tidak mengikuti pelajaran setelahnya.

Dan Naruto, jelas khawatir mendengar penuturan Kiba barusan.

"Aku, akan menyusulnya."

"H-Hei! Kau gila ya! Sekarang pelajaran Orochimaru-_Sensei_. Kau berani menanggung akibat karena meninggalkan jam pelajarannya?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa bisa ia lupa pada _Sensei_ satu itu. Naruto bergidik mendengarnya. Kabar selentingan yang dia terima tentang _Sensei_ yang mengajar mata pelajaran Biologi itu, Orochimaru-_Sensei_ masuk dalam 5 elit guru ter-killer di sekolah ini, bisa berbulan-bulan detensi yang diberikan oleh pria bertampang pucat yang suka bergelung dengan ular peliharaannya. Sudah pasti sulit. Dan Naruto tidak mau. Belajar Biologi sehari-hari saja menurutnya sulit, apalagi dibebani dengan detensi atau tugas extra. Tidak mau!

"Lagipula, sebentar lagi jam istirahat kedua. Bersabarlah sebentar." Sambung Kiba lagi, dia bisa menangkap raut kekhawatiran di wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

Semoga Gaara baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

.

Panas yang menyengat.

Gaara dipenuhi keringat sejak sehabis istirahat pertama. Kepalanya begitu pusing untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Apalagi kalau itu adalah pelajaran Orochimaru-_Sensei_. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apa otak pintarnya sudah tertular Naruto, menjadi menciut _volume_nya? Heh, yang benar saja.

Lagipula, suhu tubuhnya dirasa semakin meningkat, seiring meningkatnya suhu siang ini.

Dia demam. Sepertinya.

Ditambah, tidak ada makan di jam istirahat pertama dan sarapan tadi pagi. Perutnya lapar. Badannya juga lemas, ditambah dengan keringat yang semakin menguras ion tubuhnya.

Pandangannya sedikit sedikit buram. Siluet ramping dengan helai yang menyilaukan mata terlihat mendekat menghampiri. Siapa...?

Bel istirahat kedua memang sudah terdengar sejak tadi.

Siluet itu mendekat, sosoknya semakin jelas terlihat.

Naruto?

"Ha-ah, haa~! Akhirnya ketemu juga, hei..! Tuan panda.." samar terdengar panggilan Naruto yang tertangkap di telinga Gaara. Matanya memicing setengah terbuka. Matanya seakan berkata, "Kenapa...kau..kemari.'

Naruto menempelkan atas permukaan telapak tangannya ke dahi Gaara, " Kau demam. Seperti yang Kiba duga."

Naruto membongkar isi kantung plastik yang dibawanya, mengambil sekantung air lalu menempelkan ke dahi Gaara.

Hangat.

"Kata_ Kaa-san_ ku, kalau kau terserang demam, jangan mengompres dengan air yang dingin, itu salah lo. Aku juga baru tahu, kalau_ Kaa-san_ tidak memberitahuku. Selama ini aku mengompres dengan air dingin sewaktu demam, pantas demamku malah semakin naik, bukannya turun. Maka dari itu, kompres dengan air yang hangat saja."

Gaara yang tidak mampu berkata-kata hanya menatap kearah Naruto. Si pirang ini_ Mother-complex_ ternyata.

Kompresan air hangat itu cukup menenangkan pikirannya.

"Makanlah, aku tau kau belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi. Walau Cuma roti, yang penting perutmu terisi. Lalu minum obat, aku sudah meminta obat di UKS, nih." Sodor Naruto sebungkus roti, obat demam dan air mineral.

"Kau cerewet seperti ibu-ibu."

"Aku tidak menerima protes dari orang sakit." Sergah Naruto. Gaara terpaksa mengikuti apa yang dikata si pirang itu, dia sudah cukup pusing untuk membantah.

Naruto berinisiatif memangku kepala Gaara, walau Gaara tampak protes.

"Tidurlah sebentar, kau membutuhkannya." Kata Naruto dengan lembut.

Bisa Gaara rasakan, dadanya bergetar aneh mendapat perlakuan semanis ini. Selama ini, tidak seorang temanpun yang berani mendekatinya. Toh, dia juga tidak membutuhkan semua itu.

Naruto membelai helai-helai merah itu, dan Gaara pun terlelap.

.

* * *

.

Semakin hari, kedua pemuda yang berbeda satu sama lain itu semakin dekat. Walau terkesan enggan, tapi Gaara mengindahkan celotehan tidak penting dari mulut si pirang itu. Gaara tidak segan mengatainya 'Bodoh', 'Idiot', atau bahkan tertawa meremehkan.

Dia juga berusaha menepis desir aneh di dadanya, bila berdekatan dengan si pirang berisik itu. Pernah sekali, saat itu Naruto tertidur di kelas, dengan wajah polos yang menghadap kearahnya. Seperti disihir, jemari Gaara menyisiri helai-helai sewarna emas itu. Helai berantakan yang ternyata halus membuat jari-jarinya betah bertahan diantara helaian tersebut.

Dia benar-benar berusaha menepis perasaan itu.

* * *

"Seharusnya, aku mempunyai kakak lelaki sekarang ini." Ujar Naruto kala itu, wajah _tan_-nya menatap langit biru yang cerah, dengan sinar matahari terik lantang menyinari atap sekolah mereka yang tidak tertutup.

"Hm?"

"Hei, Tuan Panda... "

" - bisa kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?!" sergah Gaara langsung. Dia risih dengan julukan itu.

"Ya-ya-, kalau begitu Gaa-chan,"

"Ya sudah, yang pertama saja. _sufix Chan_ lebih buruk." Hela Gaara lelah. Terserahlah~

"Ih, Kau cerewet,ih." Protes Naruto kesal. "Terserah aku dong, mau memanggilmu apa."

Gaara men_death-glare_ si pirang, sungguh, rasanya dia ingin melempar si pirang bodoh itu saja dari ketinggian lantai empat ini.

Naruto kembali menatap langit, asyik memperhatikan kumpulan awan diatas sana.

"Mungkin, seharusnya _Nii-san_ ku itu seumuran dengan sepupuku disini," Gaara tidak mencoba menginterupsi Naruto. Mendengar nada bicara yang sepertinya serius keluar dari Naruto, Gaara mencoba mendengarkan. Walau banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya. Satu lagi yang Gaara mulai sadari, entah sejak kapan,...dia mulai penasaran terhadap hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Yah, seandainya saja, _Nii-san_ ku itu masih hidup."

"Kakakmu...sudah meninggal?" tanya Gaara akhirnya. Naruto menoleh dengan sebuah senyum sendu, membenarkan.

"Aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya, Gaara. Karena dia meninggal sebelum aku lahir."

Hening sejenak. Gaara tidak punya ide untuk menjawab atau memberikan kata-kata penghibur. Di mata biru Naruto, terpantul sebuah kesedihan yang tidak pernah ditampakkan pemuda itu.

Gaara tentu minim pengetahuan dalam hal pertemanan. Maka dari itu, diam dan mendengarkan si pirang adalah yang terbaik, menurutnya.

"_Nii-san_ ku, meninggal diumurnya yang ke tiga. Dia meninggal karena sakit paru-paru yang dideritanya sejak lahir. Tapi, walau aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, aku mengharapkan kehadirannya,"

"Aku ingin bertengkar memperebutkan mainan dengannya. Setidaknya seperti itu." sambung Naruto lagi. Matanya menerawang ke langit biru yang cerah. Sorot matanya menandakan perasaan rindu pada _Nii-san_ nya.

"Aku punya seorang Kakak lelaki juga." Ujar Gaara akhirnya. Naruto antusias begitu mendengarnya. Ternyata, dari begitu banyaknya perbedaan yang mereka miliki, ada juga satu kesamaan mereka. "Benarkah? Kenapa tidak cerita padaku? Nii-san mu seperti apa?"

Gaara menghembuskan nafas berat, tampaknya hari ini dia terlalu berbicara banyak.

"Yang jelas, dia berbeda. Jauh berbeda dariku."

Naruto mencoba mengimajinasikan sosok Kakak lelaki Gaara. Katanya berbeda dari sosok makhluk planet yang kini berdiri menyampingi dirinya itu?

"Kapan-kapan, ajak aku berkenalan dengan Kakakmu ya Gaara?" pinta Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar. Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan sosok Kakak dari seorang Sabaku Gaara. Apa sama-sama berwajah datar?

"Kapan-kapan." Jawab Gaara. Pandangan matanya mengikuti arah pandang si pirang.

Mereka berdua, sama-sama menatap biru nya langit di musim panas tahun ini.

Musim panas, mulai memasuki bulan keduanya. Yang artinya liburan _obon_ sebentar lagi. Dimusim panas tahun ini, Gaara setidaknya harus mengabadikan momentum berharganya disecarik kertas buku _diary_. Bukankah, di musim panas kali ini, Gaara harus mengakui keberadaan si pirang berisik disebelahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[Manusia tidak akan pernah menang dari rasa kesepian]**

**[Gaara]**

* * *

_Catatan Gaara_

Hari ini, si pirang berisik itu menceritakan tentang dirinya. Kami tidak pernah sekalipun bercerita soal pribadi secara mendalam. Dan aku bukan tipe yang akan bertanya tentang masalah orang lain.

Ya~ si bodoh itu memang berisik. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun dia menyinggung tentang dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin sebenarnya, dia itu mirip denganku. Pemuda yang kesepian. Hanya saja, cara mengekspresikan kesepian kami yang berbeda. Aku lebih suka menikmati kesepianku seperti ini. Sementara Naruto, selalu menampilkan sosok yang baik-baik saja.

Bagi ku, seorang Uzumaki Naruto itu refleksi sebuah cahaya, dan aku hanyalah sebuah pohon kaktus di padang pasir, dimana matahari akan setia menyinari padang pasir itu.

* * *

**END**

**thanks to Seiffer **yang sudah sudi mereview ff q yang satunya _My Little Brother_. Bisa dibilang ini prekuel seperti yang kamu harapkan. Tapi mungkin kurang memuaskanmu hehehe.

RnR just please ^^


End file.
